


Trying to get me to pursue you

by eliottslocket



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket
Summary: Lucas knows Eliott likes him, they almost kissed. Lucas has given up denying his huge crush on Eliott and agrees to watch a movie with him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Trying to get me to pursue you

**Author's Note:**

> since we are losing elu tomorrow I thought I would post something soft and cute before they leave the screen,, this is for Iman <3

Trying to get me to pursue you

Lucas was not falling for Eliott. That was not on the cards. Lucas refused to let that happen. The main reasons being: he had a lot of work and no time for crushes, no one knew he was gay, and he had a girlfriend.  
Despite all this, Lucas had given Eliott his number and he couldn’t help but keep looking at his phone to see if Eliott had texted him yet. Lucas saw he was typing, he really had to stop staring at his phone expecting something.  
(1903) Eliott: hanging out with you earlier was fun! Wanna come around and watch a movie? As friends of course lmao  
(1903) Lucas: yes definitely  
That was another thing. Eliott almost kissed Lucas. But then Lucas panicked and told Eliott he was straight.  
Lucas got on the bus to go to Eliott’s.  
What am I doing thought Lucas. He was getting on a bus to go to some guys house on Friday night. Lucas hated the feeling of having a crush. The butterflies, the short breathing, the ability to only think about the person, the sudden desperation to just touch them for even the shortest period of time, the excitement you get when interacting with them. He hated it all, he really did. But at the same time there was something that he loved about it. It made him unpredictable and excited, full of adrenaline.  
Lucas was buzzing, almost shaking. He needed to stop checking his phone. Eliott wasn’t going to call him if Lucas was actually going to his apartment. But he couldn’t help it. This is what Lucas hated, how stupid having a crush made him. The aspects of having a crush were suffocating to Eliott. He had never fell for someone so fast.  
Lucas wanted the bus to hurry up. He wanted to be with Eliott and just have Eliott’s attention and impress him and be clever and witty and likeable.  
Lucas had thought crushing on Eliott was not on the cards, but the cards had already been played. And he was crushing hard.  
Lucas was annoyed that he said he was straight. He definitely wasn’t. he knew he wasn’t but Eliott almost kissing him made him panic. But ever since then all Lucas could think about was what would have happened if he had just gone with it.  
He was only a few stops away now. Lucas needed to take a deep breath. His heart was racing abnormally fast.  
This is not normal.  
Lucas was panicking, he wanted to be cool and collect for Eliott not a whole mess. Maybe he could just cancel? Make some lame excuse? But at the same time Lucas was dying to see Eliott.  
(1929) Lucas: almost there  
(1929) Eliott: :)  
Every time Eliott sent him a message his heart leapt. In fact, every time his screen lit up, he secretly hoped it was Eliott.  
Lucas was really into Eliott. Lucas blushed whenever Eliott entered a room. Lucas spent ages stalking Eliott’s social medias. Lucas answered all of Eliott’s messages within the minute. Lucas would take any opportunity to spend time with Eliott.  
Lucas got off the bus almost angry with himself for thinking about Eliott 24/7. He buzzed the apartment number and the door opened. He ran up the stairs and arrived at the door almost out of breath.  
I must really like Eliott if I’m willing to run upstairs to see him thought Lucas.  
Eliott opened the door.  
‘Beer?’ he offered  
Lucas stared at Eliott. He remembered once again how much he hated having a crush. He couldn’t speak, he was tongue tied.  
‘I’m gonna take that as a yes’ Eliott laughed.  
Lucas thought Eliott’s smile was the best and his laugh was angelic to listen to.  
Eliott handed Lucas the beer and took Lucas’ bag.  
‘I’ve set up the movie in here’  
Lucas followed Eliott to his room. It was messy but comfortable. Eliott jumped onto his bed. Lucas was suddenly shy. He perched at the end of Eliott’s bed. Eliott eventually dragged Lucas up the bed to sit next to him.  
‘Have you got any popcorn?’ Lucas asked  
‘Oh yeah let me go grab it’  
Lucas was still giddy from Eliott touching his arm. He felt stupid, it was not affectionate, Eliott had dragged him onto the bed. Still, Lucas was dying inside.  
Eliott came back into the room.  
‘Um, Eliott? Do you want to go to that party? I know we both said a party at school would be dumb, but we could go just as friends and make fun of people?’  
Eliott sat down next to him.  
‘That sounds great let’s finish these beers first though’  
Eliott and Lucas turned to face each other. Lucas found himself leaning into kiss Eliott.  
Lucas suddenly could feel Eliott’s soft lips. But he pulled away from the sudden euphoria of it.  
‘Oh my god I’m sorry Eliott’  
‘Don’t be’  
Eliott kissed him back. Lucas was so happy he never wanted the moment to end. The kiss deepened as Eliott and Lucas turned inwards and Eliott put one of his arms around Lucas’ neck.  
Lucas stopped because his heart was racing, and he actually needed to breathe. He felt as though they had been kissing for an hour, but the reality was closer to 10 seconds.  
‘So you do like me?’ Eliott teased.


End file.
